


oh

by pinksnowboots



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, all the vixx otps, and i wish more people shipped it so we could talk about it all the time, i have a lot of feelings about vixx pairings, leo/hyuk is like the most subtle pairing that i ship and it kills me like no other, their relationship dynamic is like the most interesting thing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Sanghyuk shouldn’t have been so surprised to realize that he was just a little bit in love with Taekwoon, but somehow when the realization hit him it gave him a little bit of a shock. Just a normal shock though, nothing like in his anime where the protagonist’s hair stands up or he looks as if he’s been hit by lightning or some other silly animation effect. And Sanghyuk didn’t think that he’d be harnessing the power of love to transform into his final form anytime soon, no matter how much he and Jaehwan might pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh

In retrospect, Sanghyuk shouldn’t have been so surprised to realize that he was just a little bit in love with Taekwoon, but somehow when the realization hit him it gave him a little bit of a shock. Just a normal shock though, nothing like in his anime where the protagonist’s hair stands up or he looks as if he’s been hit by lightning or some other silly animation effect. And Sanghyuk didn’t think that he’d be harnessing the power of love to transform into his final form anytime soon, no matter how much he and Jaehwan might pretend.

He thinks that maybe it’s because all the people he knows who are in love act so differently than he and Taekwoon do, not just in terms of how they are around each other, but just in general. Hakyeon is very loud and very tactile, always hanging onto someone and talking, and it seems like Wonshik has always been the one most willing to let Hakyeon into his space because he knows that Hakeyon really just needs someone there physically to ground him, whether he’s worried about album sales or thinking too hard about something he said in an interview or petrified about having to go bungee jumping for the sake of good tv. Wonshik feeds off of Hakyeon’s energy and drive, and Hakyeon clings to Wonshik’s levelheadedness, his focus, wraps his arms and legs around Wonshik like it will keep him from floating away.

Jaehwan and Hongbin, likewise, have always been a set, something that Jaehwan likes to tell every person, camera, and the occasional piece of furniture. For all that he’s handsome, Hongbin is ridiculously insecure in his other talents, and for all his talent and personality, Jaehwan has always been self-conscious about his looks. It’s a good match; Jaehwan makes Hongbin feel funny, feel like more than just a pretty face, and the way Hongbin laughs and smiles at Jaehwan makes him forget the way it feels like his nose is sticking too far out from his face. They speak in inside jokes and half-sentences to the point where it sounds almost like a secret code, and Sanghyuk’s been unlucky enough to get stuck in the background as the unwilling audience of the Kenbin show one too many times.

 

He and Taekwoon are different. They are not together all the time; indeed, both of them prefer a bit more silence and solitude than their current situation allows, which is probably why they became closer in the first place. While the other four are funny and outgoing, their constant energy is sometimes exhausting, and, after their initial rocky start, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk started to understand each other because they both would seek out the same quiet space, both recognized the reluctance to play for the cameras in each other.

It also helped that Sanghyuk was well aware that he was still incredibly childish sometimes, and that self-awareness helped him see that Taekwoon had many of the same tendencies. All the others thought that because he was quiet, Taekwoon must be mature, but Sanghyuk saw fairly quickly that Taekwoon could be petulant, competitive, possessive, and insecure much in the same way children are when they haven’t quite figured out how to play nicely with others who he didn’t really feel like he could truly relate to. But rather than disliking Taekwoon for these traits, Sanghyuk found that they made him easier to relate to, because he also felt like the odd one out sometimes. 

Although they had moved past the initial animosity of their relationship back during Rock Your Body, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon had still been awkward around each other for a while. They became close slowly and without realizing it, through sharing each other’s space time after time when they needed time away from the other four to breathe. Taekwoon still felt guilty for being cruel back in the beginning and Sanghyuk had always secretly craved approval, and slowly they had learned how to exist around each other, and in the process how to read each other much better than any of the others could. Sanghyuk even found that Taekwoon would welcome him into his quiet space sometimes, would let him sit reading in the practice room while Taekwoon sang if the others were being particularly tiring that day. He became slightly more comfortable talking to Taekwoon once he realized that just because Taekwoon didn’t reply much didn’t mean he wasn’t listening. Sanghyuk even found that Taekwoon didn’t mind his occasional silliness, that sometimes he could even make Taekwoon laugh. 

But just because they sought each other out occasionally out of necessity, considering their other four band members were rather obviously paired up most of the time and were loud and tiring all of the time, didn’t mean that Sanghyuk thought that the logical conclusion was that they should also pair up like Hakeyon and Wonshik or like Jaehwan and Hongbin. He never thought of being that kind of special to Taekwoon, never entertained the thought of wanting Taekwoon, being in love with Taekwoon. Until one day he suddenly and unexpectedly did. 

 

It was all rather anticlimactic actually; Hakyeon had been yelling for him to be a good maknae for once and go out to the convenience store for some banana milk and one of those juice boxes Wonshik loved which were really intended for children. Sanghyuk had grumbled because it was cold outside and why couldn’t Hakyeon go himself and why did Hakyeon even _need_ more banana milk for anyway when they were supposed to be on a strict diet, but then Hakyeon gave him a _look_ that gave the impression of a disapproving mother combined with the threat of a somewhat violent leader and that made Sanghyuk shut up and grab his coat.

He had been on his way out the door when Taekwoon stopped him with a soft, “Sanghyuk-ah” and wrapped one of his own scarves around Sanghyuk’s neck. Ever since they had stopped being scared of (in Sanghyuk’s case), annoyed with (in Taekwoon’s) and generally bratty towards (both of them) each other, Taekwoon had taken it upon himself to make up for almost driving Sanghyuk out of VIXX by being overly caring, in a quiet but determined way.

Taekwoon didn’t generally feel the need to help people do things they could do very well on their own, but he fixed Sanghyuk’s clothes before performances, cut his meat at restaurants, ties his shoelaces even though Sanghyuk can do that perfectly well for himself. And Sanghyuk doesn’t like being babied, doesn’t like being reminded that he’s the youngest, but he lets Taekwoon take care of him. 

Sanghyuk watches Taekwoon as he wraps the scarf around Sanghyuk’s neck, slowly and deliberately. It’s nothing he would wear normally, none of Taekwoon’s clothes are, but he smiles at the serious expression on Taekwoon’s face. Their eyes meet and Sanghyuk smiles at Taekwoon, amused (and in the back of his head, he thinks about how at one point, he would have never dared to smile at Taekwoon like this, would never imagined that Taekwoon would willingly be kind to him). Taekwoon doesn’t smile back, but his hand brushes the small bit of still-exposed skin on the back of Sanghyuk’s neck as he loops the scarf around one final time and knots it, offering “It’s cold today,” like that somehow explains everything. And Sanghyuk watches him, takes in Taekwoon's face and the set of his jaw and the fact that he's just a bit shorter than Sanghyuk, just enough for it to matter, and thinks, “ _Oh_.”

But then Hakyeon shouts at him to hurry up and Taekwoon gently shoves him out the door and live goes on, because it’s not like Sanghyuk just actually fell in love, it’s just that he only just now noticed that he kind of already was. It’s an interesting thought, and he files it away in the back of his mind to think about later because for now he has to hurry or Hakyeon will be snippy later and complain about useless dongsaengs and Jaehwan will take the opportunity to bring out Kenjumma and all Sanghyuk really wants to do right now is get back to the dorm quickly and curl up in bed with his laptop and an episode of some anime or another and maybe 'forget' to give Taekwoon’s scarf back for as long as he can get away with.


End file.
